Shaoran, ya no eres el mismo CCS S&S
by sonylee
Summary: Una tragedia ha marcado la vida shaoran, quizas para siempre...ha desafiado a su madre y ha dejado a sakura ¿volvera a ser el mismo shaoran li? ¿sin nada de remordimientos y culpas? ¿el mismo decidido y fuerte que ama sakura?TERMINADO
1. INTRO

**Hola **este es uno de mis fics favoritos...S&S....les advierto que se encontraran con un shaoran muy cambiado así que no se asusten...

**Introducción**   
En una habitación algo oscura, varios libreros al fondo, muebles de sala, un escritorio, estaban un joven de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color, alto y fornido y una señora de pelo negro, al parecer discutían  
-no quisiera ir a Japón-le dijo el joven con respeto  
-shaoran hijo, no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden-contesto yelan  
-es una orden que no cumpliré-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-si es tan difícil para usted entenderlo tendré que irme, no puedo estar aquí si no podré obedecerla nunca mas  
-¿A dónde vas shaoran?-preguntó con aire de enojo  
-eso, realmente no importa madre-contesto-adiós  
  
"Desde esa escena habían pasado 5 años, shaoran tenia 23 años ahora, trabajaba en un despacho de abogados, no había visto a su madre en todo ese tiempo, no sabia si estaba enojada o si lo había perdonado, se podría decir que no le importaba, al parecer no le importaba nada ya, había huido de su destino pero tarde o temprano su destino estaría frente a el"  
  
Japón   
-por lo menos dime a donde vas sakura-decía su hermano, ya no era tan gruñón pero seguía protegiéndola ante todo  
-no lo se realmente-contesto, tenia el pelo castaño y largo, ojos verdes, alta y delgada, con unas maletas-pero debo encontrar a alguien que no he visto en muchos años-después de esto abrazo a su hermano y se marcho, luego de unos minutos, llego al aeropuerto  
-sakura-dijo una chica de pelo negro a la cintura, ojos azules, alta y delgada-vine a despedirte  
-gracias tomoyo-dijo sonriendo  
-¿lo buscaras?-pregunto  
-si, el me necesita ahora mas que nunca  
-espero que lo encuentres  
-yo también espero encontrarlo  
-pasajeros del vuelo 758 con destino a Londres,-se escucho una voz a través del altoparlante-por favor abordar la puerta #5, ultima llamada  
-debo irme, adiós tomoyo-se despidió abrazándola   
-adiós sakura  
-bye-sakura camino a la pista de aterrizaje, mientras subía las escaleras del avión susurro-ya que huiste del destino, el destino ira a buscarte...   
  
_Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo   
volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir  
recordando ahora días de otra latitud  
frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás  
repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos  
volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui  
  
Tu dime si estas, dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino  
si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
como una canción sincera y nueva  
tu dime si estas, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar   
  
Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero  
volveré junto a ti, para siempre hasta el fin  
volveré, porque en ti queda parte en mi  
  
Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad  
al reencontrar tus manos fuerte soplare  
no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer  
  
Tu dime sólo si estas dispuesto a intentar  
De nuevo conmigo un largo camino   
dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
aquellas canciones, tuyas nuestras  
tu dime si estas, si puedo encontrar nuestro  
pasado en tu mirar  
  
Si ahora eres tu una canción sincera y nueva  
tu dime si esta, si puedo encontrar, nuestro   
pasado en tu mirar  
  
Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti_

**Notas ¿?????¿:** Espero que les haya gustado la intro, estaba algo confusa lo se..pero les aseguro que la entenderán en el transcurso del fic..el fic tan solo tiene 4 capítulos y una intro, bien corto...La canción hermosa es de la italiana Laura Pausini y se llama "Volveré Junto A Ti"

Ya saben me dejan los reviews, se aceptan flores y tomatazos-...

chau


	2. CAPITULO I

Hola; no saben que emocionada estoy por los reviews..muchísimas gracias trataré de publicar pronto los capítulos ya que quizás en las próximas semanas (entrada al cole) este algo ocupadita..gracias y no coman ansias, ya sabrán por que shaoran esta así..

**Capitulo I**

**La verdad, es mi culpa...**

El clima era el característico londinense, frío y lluvioso, la verdad no le gustaba mucho estar allá, pero era mejor estar ahí que en ningún lugar, pensaba, desde hace 5 años no hacia mas que trabajar por que aun perteneciendo a una de las familias mas ricas de china, al llegar a Londres se encontraba sin nada aunque tenia algunos ahorros, llegando se dedico al estudio y al trabajo, su gran dedicación y habilidad, lo hicieron terminar pronto la carrera y de inmediato encontrar un buen trabajo en uno de los mejores despachos de Londres...

-Es digno de un Li-susurro con ironía, con el lapicero plasmado en el papel dejando que la tinta y su mano conjugadas dibujaran un objeto deforme y sin significado-así como mi vida-pensó-no tengo nada ni a nadie, no se si quiera tener a alguien, estoy tan confundido y tan solo-tomo un sorbo mas del vaso con wisky que tenia, mal habito que había desarrollado, seguía trabajando en casos pendientes, estaba solo en la oficina ya que había dejado que la secretaria se fuera, eran casi las diez de la noche, solo podía irse a su departamento vacío, entonces que mas daba quedarse ahí o irse. En ese momento alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos-buenas noches-saludo una joven-buenas noches ¿Qué desea?-pregunto sin ponerle mucha atención-deseo hablar contigo-respondió la recién llegada, ante esta respuesta shaoran levanto la mirada y se fijo en la joven-¿Qué dice?-pregunto extrañado de que le hablara con tanta familiaridad-¿no me reconoces?-pregunto-soy yo, sakura -¿A dónde fue, touya?-preguntaba su mejor amigo que aun no se explicaba muy bien la repentina salida de sakura el día anterior-creo que fue a buscar a ese-respondió algo enojado-¿a ese?-pregunto yukito-a Li quieres decir-si, a ese, supongo que si fue a buscarlo después de tantos años desde que el termino con ella es por que la necesita o por que mi hermana es una tonta-dijo-bueno, no puedo prohibirle nada, por desgracia-si, no puedes...Ya es una mujer no es la misma niñita a la que asustabas con cuentos de fantasmas, dime algo ¿Por qué Li termino con ella?-no se, no me lo dijo, estaba muy triste por eso odie a ese mocoso mas de lo que lo odiaba, tenia 17 años solamente y sabes que a esa edad por cualquier cosa te pones triste y mas sakura que es tan sensible...bueno, cambiemos de tema ya, kaho te invita a cenar ¿vienes?-si, gracias---------------------   
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto-¿acaso hace tanto que no nos veíamos? ¿Por eso no me reconocías?-no, si te reconocí-contestó-ya ves lo oscura que es esta habitación, no te distinguí bien al principio...es tarde ya, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-ya te dije que vine a hablar contigo  
-debiste esperar a mañana, Londres de noche puede ser peligroso, ¿Dónde te hospedas? Te llevare-hablemos primero-mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras, estoy cansado y tu, supongo que también, vamos-la tomo del brazo y salieron del despacho rumbo al hotel donde sakura se hospedaba, en el camino cada vez que intentaba hablarle el la interrumpía, sakura dedujo que estaba cansado, mañana hablarían, era lo mejor...  
  
Había llegado un nuevo día, shaoran se levanto temprano como de costumbre y se dirigió al despacho, estaba trabajando cuando sonó el teléfono, era la secretaria...  
  
-señor Li, la señorita kinomoto esta aquí, ¿la dejo pasar?-no, estoy ocupado-se escucho su voz, en ese momento sakura entro al despacho-disculpe señor, la señorita kinomoto no me hizo caso-no te preocupes, puedes irte-la secretaria salió del despacho-vamos a hablar quieras o no-le dijo sakura-esta bien, como quieras-contesto-comencemos por que me digas ¿quien te dijo que estaba aquí?-eso no importa-respondió-si importa ¿Quién fue?-bien, te lo diré...fue eriol, el tiene varios contactos aquí y le dijeron donde encontrarte y yo te busque, se que te molesta que este aquí, pero solo quiero hablar, se que me necesitas y yo...también te necesito shaoran-estas equivocada, no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie-respondió mirando a través de la ventana la calle intransitable por la lluvia-ese es el problema, no aceptas lo que sientes-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres sicóloga?, sakura lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz, solo quiero trabajar y estar tranquilo, no quiero saber nada del pasado-y yo soy parte de tu pasado-dijo con aire nostálgico-la verdad, si-contesto-mi madre, la casa Li, tu, el concilio...son parte del pasado-¿Por qué no quisiste ser parte del concilio?, recuerdo que cuando estábamos juntos me decías que era uno de tus sueños, ¿Qué paso?-que me di cuenta de que los sueños no existen, por eso se llaman sueños...era mucho para mi y después de lo que paso no podía manejarlo-debes superarlo, ya han pasado 6 años-tu no entiendes nada-dijo dispuesto a irse-¿A dónde vas shaoran?-no importa a donde vaya-contesto, salió del despacho dejándola sola sentada en uno de los sillones, en un lugar alejado shaoran cerro los ojos y desapareció, luego apareció en un lugar de pastos verdes, tranquilo, con lapidas y se sentó en el pasto frente a una lapida que decía "Mei Ling Li, Descansa en paz, Tus amigos y Tus familiares nunca te olvidaran"-hola mei ling-dijo-sigues siendo la única que me entiende, y no por que ya no puedas decir nada, no es por eso, es por que siempre lo fuiste, en todo caso si estuvieras aquí podrías aconsejarme mejor, pero no lo estas y todo es mi culpa, espero que algún día me perdones prima, ¿sabes? Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la batalla la discusión, todo...._Shaoran seguía invocando al dios del trueno pero no funcionaba, estaba ya muy cansado y mal herido, respiraba agitadamente parecía en transe y se sostenía con su espada..." _

_  
-¿tan rápido estas vencido Li?-dijo un sujeto- no puedo creerlo, pensé que serias más fuerte _

_  
-OH shaoran, tienes que reaccionar-decía preocupada una chica de pelo largo y negro, ojos rojizos, alta y delgada _

_  
-¡prepárate a morir!-grito el sujeto, lanzando una esfera negra que se dirigía a shaoran _

_  
-shaoran, ¡cuidado!-grito mei ling ,al ver que shaoran no reaccionaba corrió a el desesperada y por desgracia, la esfera la impactó a ella, el impacto fue tan fuerte que la proyecto 5 metros lejos de shaoran _

_  
-¡mei liiiiiingggg!-grito reaccionando shaoran, corrió hacia ella pero...ya era muy tarde _

_  
Paso un año después de la muerte de mei ling, shaoran se culpaba por ello, no quería saber de batallas, ni de magia, ni de hechizos... En una habitación algo oscura, varios libreros al fondo, muebles de sala, un escritorio, estaban un joven de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color, alto y fornido y una señora de pelo negro, al parecer discutían _

_  
-hijo para seguir tu entrenamiento como futuro jefe del concilio deberás ir a Japón_

_  
-no quiero volver a Japón madre, ya no estoy seguro de querer ser el líder del concilio _

_  
-no puedes estar hablando en serio hijo-dijo mirándolo-es por mei ling, se que te culpas de lo que le paso pero no puedes seguir así toda tu vida, seguro que ella quisiera que siguieras adelante _

_  
-ya no importa lo que quiera mei ling, esta muerta-contesto secamente y enojado _

_  
-shaoran, hijo-dijo sorprendida por ese comentario _

_  
-es la verdad madre, esta muerta ni siquiera puede pensar, quiero escuchar de sus propios labios, sus burlas, sus comentarios tontos, sus consejos, quisiera que me abrazara hasta ahorcarme, pero ya no lo hará y todo es por mi culpa-dijo con los ojos aguados de rabia-no quisiera ir a Japón-le dijo el joven con respeto _

_  
-shaoran hijo, no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden-contesto yelan ya perdiendo la paciencia, quería que su hijo superara su dolor y pensaba que sakura lo podría ayudar por eso invento todo la parte del entrenamiento en Japón, pero de nada valdrían sus esfuerzos _

_  
-es una orden que no cumpliré-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-si es tan difícil para usted entenderlo tendré que irme, no puedo estar aquí si no podré obedecerla nunca mas _

_  
-¿A dónde vas shaoran?-preguntó con aire de enojo _

_  
-eso, realmente no importa madre-contesto-adiós_

-desde ese momento no utilizo la magia Li ni la magia de Clow, solo utilizo magia para venir a verte, sabes que es un conjuro que aprendí hace 4 años, estar en Londres y de momento aparecer en Hong Kong, bueno solo vine a hablar contigo un rato-colocó unas flores sobre la lapida-debo irme aun no consigo mantener el hechizo por mucho tiempo, vengo a verte después-seguido de esto desapareció y reapareció en el mismo lugarNotas???¿¿¿?: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de verdad tuve que ponerle corazón y hasta un poquito de sangre fría ya que me dolió en el alma matar a Mei, ella que es mi personaje favorito después de shaoran.... sigan dejándome los reviews y gracias, espero que esas dudas ya estén aclaradas.... 

chau


	3. CAPITULO II

Hola;;;;;;; Gracias por sus reviews que me dan muchísimos ánimos... Celine Sosa, Yohko Bennington y Kayla Chan, me alegra muchísimo que les guste mi fic y bueno opinen que estoy para leer sus opiniones...y pues Kayla en este fic no hay magia que digamos...Gracias Otra vez

Capítulo II 

**It's Impossible to Love You....**

**Aquí va**  
-¿ya la señorita kinomoto se fue?-pregunto a la secretaria

-no señor, sigue esperándolo-bien-entro a su despacho-¿Por qué no te has ido sakura?-hasta que no hablemos bien, no me iré-contesto-ya hablamos, ¿Qué mas quieres?-pregunto enojado-hace tiempo que tu y yo no tenemos nada-lo recuerdo muy bien shaoran, no es necesario que me lo digas-dijo a punto de llorar-terminaste conmigo días antes de mi cumpleaños, días antes de cumplir 3 años de novios, días antes de mudarme contigo a Hong kong_-hola-saludo sakura luego de atender el teléfono _

_  
-sakura, soy yo-se escucho la voz de shaoran _

_  
-shaoran, amor, ¿Cómo estas? _

_  
-quiero hablar contigo-dijo en un tono de voz muy serio _

_  
-claro, dime-dijo preocupada _

_  
-sakura, tenemos que terminar _

_  
-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sorprendida _

_  
-después de lo que paso con mei ling, no... _

_  
-no fue tu culpa shaoran-lo interrumpió _

_  
-sakura, entiéndeme no tengo cabeza para nada _

_  
-entiéndeme tu, no puedes hacerme esto _

_  
-lo siento-dijo antes de cerrar el teléfono-adiós_

_  
-shaoran, shaoran... _

_  
_  
-¡no iba a estar pensando en esas cosas, por mi culpa murió mei ling!-grito enojado y en voz alta

-claro, no te importa-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y enojado-ya no te importa nada, quizás yo nunca te importe, eres el ser mas egoísta que he conocido, no se ni como sigo amándote-después de decirle esto se fue corriendo-sakura..._It's impossible _

_  
It's impossible to love you _

_  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling _

_  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need _

_  
If you're always hidin' from me _

_  
I don't know what hurt you _

_  
I just, I wanna make it right _

_  
Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind _

_  
It's impossible (impossible) _

_  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you _

_  
It's the way it is _

_  
It's impossible (impossible) _

_  
Oh baby it's impossible _

_  
If you makin' it this way_

_  
Impossible to make it easy _

_  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard _

_  
How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby _

_  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard _

_  
This is not a circus _

_  
Don't you play me for a clown _

_  
How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down _

_  
It's impossible (impossible) _

_Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you _

_  
It's the way it is _

_  
It's impossible (impossible) _

_  
Oh baby it's impossible _

_  
If you keep treating me this way_

_  
Over, over (over and over) _

_  
Impossible baby (impossible, impossible) _

_  
If you makin' it this way, this way _

_  
Oh baby, it's impossible _

_  
If you makin' it this way _

_  
_-hola sakura ¿Como estas?-se escucho la voz de tomoyo en el teléfono

-estoy muy mal tomoyo-contesto triste-¿no lo has encontrado?-si, lo encontré, es solo que.. shaoran ha cambiado mucho, esta lleno de dolor y de culpa, no se como ayudarlo y el, tampoco me deja hacerlo-sabes que la muerte de mei ling, lo afecto demasiado, tienes que entenderlo-trate tomoyo, trate de entenderlo, hasta cierto punto lo hago, pero creo que aunque lo ame con todo mi ser, el a mi ya no me quiere-dijo entre sollozos, en ese momento alguien llamo a su puerta-debo colgar, alguien esta tocando la puerta-dijo enjugándose las lagrimas-adiós-cerro el teléfono y se dirigió a atender la puerta era...-shaoran-dijo sorprendida-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto-si, pasa-dijo, en ese momento el entro y ella cerro la puerta-¿Qué sucede?-vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de esta tarde-no, no, discúlpame a mi, lo que te dije estuvo muy mal-fue la verdad sakura-shaoran-lo miro fijamente-me regresaré a Japón mañana mismo, no quiero seguir importunándote-sakura, no me importunas, solo que me vine aquí para...-para tratar de olvidar, para alejarte de todo, por que te sientes culpable por la muerte de mei ling, no fue tu culpa shaoran...como sea, yo aquí te estorbo ¿verdad? Soy parte de tu pasado me lo dijiste-dijo con los ojos aguados-no me gusta verte triste sakura-dijo fijando la mirada en el suelo-si no quieres verme triste, trata de ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo, trata de reír aunque la verdad no reías mucho, trata de ser la persona que eras-decía saliéndosele las lagrimas-extraño a la persona de la que verdaderamente me enamore, extraño a la persona que me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido-se puso frente a el y toco su mejilla,-sakura... yo...-no digas nada, déjame hacer lo que siento por ultima vez-susurró, se acerco a el, cerró los ojos y lo besó levemente, shaoran sintió en ella el mismo nerviosismo de la primera vez que la beso, unos latidos tan fuertes que era imposible no escucharlos... se alejó de el y triste le dijo-adiós para siempre shaoran-adiós, sakura-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, dió un ultimo vistazo a la sakura que había dejado destrozada por su desprecio y en voz casi inaudible dijo-adiós mi flor de cerezo...Sakura estaba destrozada, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, solo quería ayudarlo, solo quería que se sintiera mejor, pero también quería que volviera con ella, es extraño quizás, después de 6 años de que terminaran ella lo seguía amando como el primer día, desde la creación de la carta sin nombre y posteriormente la conversión de la carta vacío, también por su amor...-ya no hay nada que pueda hacer...-tomó una maleta y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas,- mañana yo ya no estaré aquí....Shaoran llego a su departamento, se sentía muy mal por todo lo que le había dicho a sakura, en el fondo el pensaba que era lo mejor-te dije todo eso, por que no quiero amararte a alguien lleno de remordimientos y culpas, tu te mereces a alguien mejor, sakura-pensó, estaba cansado, triste, se recostó en la cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido...-ven shaoran-se escucho una voz femenina, era un lugar hermoso, verdes pastos, flores coloridas, un hermoso arco iris, árboles enormes: naranjos, cerezos, y a lo lejos 7 cascadas que venían desde la cima de una empinada montaña, caían una después de la otra. Shaoran quedo asombrado de tanta belleza, nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso-shaoran...ven...-se escucho otra vez la voz, shaoran la siguió, llego a la sombra de un naranjo, ahí había una chica de espaldas, vestida de blanco, con el pelo largo y negro-te pareces a...-dijo shaoran sudando frío-mei ling...-si-dijo mirándolo de frente-quiero hablar contigo shaoran-dijo mirándolo enojada-pero, si estas, tu, estas-decía shaoran tartamudeando sorprendido-muerta, lo se...Pero eso no me impide ver en lo que te has convertido

**Notas???¿?¿¿¿¿?:** hola, pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi en lo personal si me gusto mucho y mas por el toque que le da la canción, Impossible

De Cristina Aguilera y Alicia Keys, es hermosa ¿cierto? Déjenme sus reviews, acepto tomatazos y flores

Chau


	4. CAPITULO III

Hola, otra vez gracias a todas por sus reviews que me alegran mucho, me encanta que les guste lo que estoy haciendo con mi fic ya que lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes..gracias

Capitulo III 

**Reacciona!!! No Fue Tu Culpa**

-muerta, lo se...Pero eso no me impide ver en lo que te has convertido

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto recuperándose del asombro-quiero decir, que no eres el mismo que conocí, haz cambiado mucho para mi gusto-dijo dándole la espalda-y dime ¿Qué quieres mei ling?-dijo enojado-por mi culpa estas muerta, por mi culpa ese te asesinó, debiste dejar que muera yo-para nada-dijo acercándose a el-te voy a decir dos cosas shaoran li. Numero 1: no estoy muerta por tu culpa, quiero que entiendas eso, morí por que tenia que pasar, ¿entiendes?, y numero 2-hizo una pausa algo alargada y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-si tu hubieras muerto, no se que habría pasado conmigo, ni con tu madre, ni con tus hermanas, ni con sakura que tanto te ama-pero ¿Por qué tu mei ling? ¿Por qué?-por que así tenia que ser-contesto-pero mira que lindo es todo esto-dijo sonriendo-estoy muy feliz aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, preocúpate por ti y por sakura, se que la amas y que quieres estar con ella, yo no tengo intención de detenerte...Quiero que me prometas algo-¿Qué?-que volverás a ser el mismo shaoran de antes y que expulsaras toda esa culpabilidad de tu alma y que buscaras a sakura y estarás con ella siempre, promételo por favor-pero...-promételo-dijo con autoridad-esta bien, lo prometo-gracias-dijo sonriendo-gracias también por venir a verme todos los días, se que a veces piensas que no te escucho pero yo nací para escucharte no importa en donde me encuentre... shaoran quiero que pienses que no estoy muerta, piensa que estoy de viaje-será muy difícil pensar eso

-lo se, pero es un favor que te pido...de verdad es como un viaje, yo siempre estaré contigo...-en ese momento le entrego un dije plateado con una esmeralda en el centro, su cuerpo resplandeció y desapareció... shaoran despertó, ya era de día

-que sueño mas extraño-dijo confundido, de pronto fijo su mirada sobre la mesita de noche que tenia al lado de su cama, quedo muy sorprendido-el dije, no fue un sueño del todoSakura estaba dispuesta a irse, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y ella atendió-hola-dijo-hola sakura ¿Cómo estas?-se escucho una voz femenina-señora Li-dijo sorprendida-estoy bien ¿usted como esta?-bien, ¿viste a mi hijo ya?-si-¿Qué paso?-nada señora-contesto con tristeza-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto extrañada-quiero decir que shaoran no esta interesado en estar conmigo, no tiene intenciones de volver a hong kong, ni nada de eso-contesto tristemente-señora ahora debo irme por que me dejara el avión, se me hace tarde, disculpe-se apresuro a decir ya que estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas y cerro el teléfono-sakura...sakura   
  
_Como creer después de tanto tiempo que paso _

_  
Tu decidiste terminar con nuestro amor y con los sueños, que teníamos los dos _

_  
Como quisiera que esto fuera solo un sueño _

_  
Porque perderte u olvidarte no era mi intención _

_  
Pero insististe y te fuiste, lejos de mi corazón  
_  
El aeropuerto encerraba en si la misma frialdad de una hielera, en ella el calor ya no hacia efecto, no hacían efecto las risas de aquel niñito que jugaba con sus padres en la sala de pasajeros, ni los abrazos de dos enamorados que se despedían, sentía que la tristeza invadía su alma, al mismo tiempo también la invadía la duda

-¿será que shaoran nunca me amo como siempre creí?-se pregunto a si misma en voz baja-no no puede ser-contesto en sus pensamientos-todas sus demostraciones de amor, sus abrazos y sus besos no pudieron ser mentira, es que ahora esta muy dolido...Una voz se escucho a través de los altoparlantes, anunciaba la partida del avión 459 con destino a Japón, sintió como si esa fuese una ultima llamada de su vida, una ultima llamada a su amor, miro a todos lados mas no distinguió el rostro que tanto anhelaba ver, se dio vuelta hasta la puerta numero 5 de los Vuelos a Japón, miro por ultima vez y su cara se convirtió en la representación grafica de la decepción...Subió las escaleras del avión y este finalmente partió a su destino, para todos a Japón para ella a una vida sin el..._Y ahora regresas para convencerme a comenzar de nuevo_

_  
Que te arrepientes que me quieres que no olvidas, _

_  
Que no aguantas el dolor, pero ya... _

_  
Ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no... _

_  
Es demasiado tarde para enmendar tu error _

_  
Ya no es igual, ya no es igual si todo se acabo, y se termino, y se perdió, _

_  
Que el daño fue tan grave amor _  
  
Esperaba llegar a tiempo aunque lo dudaba realmente...

-quizás cuando llegue, ya el avión habrá partido-se dijo a si mismo shaoran, manejando su convertible negro a toda velocidad por las calles londinenses abarrotadas de transeúntes, al fin después de tanto, llego al lugar, el aeropuerto, observo la pizarra que informaba sobre las salidas y entradas de los vuelos, allí observo lo que tanto temía, ya era demasiado tarde, el vuelo con destino a Japón había salido hacia una hora. Se dirigió desesperado hacia una de las empleadas-¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo a Japón?-pregunto- señor, quizás el próximo vuelo a Japón salga mañana en horas de la noche, ya que el clima esta muy peligroso para salida de los vuelos-esa respuesta sonó en sus oídos como se impacta una bala directo al corazón, esa respuesta tan temida...-gracias-dijo, se marcho sin fijar la vista al frente, la tenia plasmada en el suelo, recordando sus propias palabras, sus propias acciones, que necio e irracional había sido, todos tenían razón-soy un egoísta-susurro subiendo a su auto y dejándose llevar por el volante y unas manos que al parecer no sabían lo que hacían-¿Te habré perdido para siempre sakura?_Ya no es igual, ya no es igual dentro mi corazón _

_  
Es imposible de olvidarme del dolor _

_  
Ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no..... _

_Para que vivir, para que mentir, para que seguir si no hay amor.... _

_  
_  
las horas pasaban lentamente, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que abordo el avión, había intentado dormir y no pudo, escuchar música, ver un video o probar algo para no seguir pensando en el, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, la imagen de shaoran seguía plasmada en su mente y en su corazón, como un afiche imposible de quitar de la pared, saco de sus bolsillos una cartera de piel, la abrió, habían varias fotos, ella en especial miraba la de tres niños, un niño de pelo y ojos marrones sonrojado entre dos niñas una de pelo negro y ojos rojizos y la otra de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se fijo en la niña de pelo negro, no pudo evitar recordar a esa misma niña inventando cuentos absurdos sobre como ella supuestamente la quería secuestrar para pedirle rescate a su primo y amor

-ay mei ling-dijo entre un suspiro-sabes como todo ha cambiado desde que te marchaste, ¿sabes algo mas? Para mi no estas muerta, para mi estas como en un largo viaje en un lugar hermoso en donde te encuentras muy feliz-dijo con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-quise ayudarlo regresar a lo que antes fuimos pero no fue posible, perdóname por no haber hecho mas por el, perdóname..._Recuerdo cuando hablábamos en el teléfono _

_  
Surgían planes de un hogar solo para los dos con ilusiones de volverse en realidad _

_  
Pero ahora eso se va tan lejos de mi, _

_  
tuve que enfrentarme a la verdad, _

_  
Después de tanto tiempo que lo que me hiciste pasar... _

_  
Y ahora regresas para convencerme a comenzar de nuevo _

_  
Que te arrepientes que me quieres que no olvidas, _

_  
Que no aguantas el dolor pero ya...  
_  
-brindo por mi, sakura-dijo solo en su oficina, se veía algo pasado de copas, levantando una vaso de wisky-brindo por ser un tonto que desaprovecho la ultima oportunidad que tenia de ser una mejor persona, brindo por ser un necio que no quiso ver las razones ni los por ques, brindo por ti mei ling, quisiste hacerme entender pero no me da la cabeza para eso ya, brindo por ti mi amor, mi flor de cerezo, perdóname por ser tan estúpido y dejarte ir y hacerte tan infeliz, perdóname...  
  
_Ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no es igual ya no... _

_  
Es demasiado tarde para enmendar tu error _

_  
Ya no es igual, ya no es igual si todo se acabo y se termino y se perdió, _

_  
Que el daño fue tan grave amor _

_  
Ya no es igual, ya no es igual dentro mi corazón _

_  
Es imposible de olvidarme del dolor _

_  
Ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no es igual, ya no.... _

_  
Para que vivir, para que mentir, para que seguir si no hay amor....._

**Notas????¿????:** Hola ¿qué tal? ¿les guste este capitulo? ¿la canción? Me hizo el favorcito de prestármela mi pana Frankie J así que les aclaro que no es mía, pero es absolutamente hermosa y bella...este es el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic así que prepárense por que el final esta cerca...

chau


	5. CAPITULO IV

Hola, ¿adivinen que?

Este fic ya acabó, triste pero así es... este es el capitulo final asi que espero que les guste...

Capitulo IV Our Ending 

El vuelo desde Londres había llegado hacia media hora a Japón, seguían aun en las revisiones de pasajeros, sakura ya había terminado, salía cabizbaja de la puerta numero 7

-no volveré a verte mas shaoran-al mencionar eso sus ojos se aguaron, llevaba una maleta de esas con ruedas, caminaba lentamente y con la vista al suelo entre el tumulto de personas, de pronto miro al frente, ya era hora de volver a casa, en una esquina en un mostrador vacío alguien llamo su atención, un joven detenido frente al mostrador y mirando hacia abajo, luego la miro fijamente y sonrió, primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacia, primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus ojos marrones y profundos demostraban alegría, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo se acerco mas hacia donde estaba el joven y dejo su maleta atrás, el joven se acercaba mas a ella y en una mezcla de emociones, ambos corrieron y se encontraron en un abrazo fuerte, mas fuerte que nunca, se besaron como no lo hicieron en mucho tiempo, demostrando tanta felicidad-shaoran-decía entre lágrimas-¿Cómo llegaste?-es un hechizo-el tomo su barbilla y la miro feliz-no podía perderte otra vez, estaba en mi oficina lamentándome y ella me hizo reaccionar-¿ella?-pregunto extrañada-ella, mei ling-contesto-sakura, ¿quieres volver conmigo y comenzar de nuevo?-claro que si shaoran, era lo que quería desde un principio...shaoran esto parece un sueño, no quisiera despertar de el, nunca mas-contesto, ambos sonrieron y volvieron a sellar sus labios en un beso apasionado y sincero, lleno de emociones que algunos momentos estuvieron tan ocultas y ambos recordaron besos y situaciones de antaño_No hizo falta nada más _

_  
Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada _

_  
Cara como cristal _

_  
Me enseñaste a ver la luz _

_  
Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaban _

_  
Mis ganas de continuar _

_  
Como si me conocieras de otra vida _

_  
Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos _

_  
Sin medida...  
_  
Después de esa reconciliación con sakura, todo a la vida de shaoran volvió a la normalidad, su relación con su madre y con el concilio de hechiceros de oriente...después de algunos meses en la mansión li se llevaría a cabo un evento muy especial para sakura y shaoran, su boda...Asistirían sus amigos más cercanos y familiares, el jardín estaba decorado de manera muy especial, flores de cerezo, una corona de globos blancos, una tarde inolvidable llena de felicidad y emociones se conjugaron para hacerlos pasar uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, es uno de esos de esos momentos por que los tiempos venideros les traerían demasiada dicha y felicidad como para ser explicado de una forma muy detallada, se resume en una sola frase, serán muy felices......

_Nadie más que tú _

_  
Sabe adivinar adonde voy _

_  
Nadie pudo descubrir _

_  
Lo que yo realmente soy  
  
Nadie más que tú _

_  
Ha sembrado paz en mi interior _

_  
Hizo renacer mi fe _

_  
Para ver mas allá del sol  
_  
-gracias mei ling-dijo shaoran al cielo, estaba otra vez en el lugar de descanso eterno de todas las almas-gracias por hacerme entender y no perder la fe en mi a pesar de todo lo que hice y de cómo me sentí...eres única nadie me sabe entender ni soportar de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste-tenia en las manos el dije plateado y lo coloco sobre la lapida-gracias por darme el valor perdido y la esperanza, prima, te extrañare toda mi vida, y aunque te hayas ido tu siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón, nunca te olvidare mei ling...

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto sakura quien llegaba a su lado-si, sakura vamos-respondió, tomo su mano y ambos marcharon a su nueva y feliz vida. Cerca, inapreciable por los ojos de los mortales, mei ling los veía con una sonrisa-ya mi trabajo esta hecho, espero no tener que volver a hacerlo, vive feliz shaoran-dijo desapareciendo con el aire y las hojas del otoño de los alrededores-se feliz-pareció decir el viento

_Cuando amanece y tú no estás _

_  
Toda mi energía fluye diferente _

_  
Sin ti nada es igual _

_  
Mis secretos se revelan en tus brazos _

_  
Y mis días se reducen a tu espacio _

_  
Y voy cayendo poco a poco porque  
_  
-¿eres feliz sakura?-pregunto shaoran, la tenia contra si, la abrazaba

-que pregunta-dijo sakura con una sonrisa-¿y tú? ¿Eres feliz?-mientras este contigo seré feliz por siempre sakura, se que querías que volviera a ser el mismo shaoran de antes pero creo que ahora soy mejor por que descubrí mi razón de ser en este mundo, es estar contigo para siempre-que coincidencia, esa también es mi razón de ser, que estés conmigo siempre y que yo este contigo toda la eternidad, aunque...una vez me lo dijeron, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable, por eso estamos juntos, no se podía evitar-después de esto se besaron como tantas otras veces, con la pasión, la ternura y la alegría presentes-shaoran ya no eres el mismo-susurro y siguieron en ese beso...Los besos solo terminarían cuando en esta vida solo se escriba sobre ellos una ultima hoja...

_Nadie más que tú _

_  
Sabe adivinar adonde voy _

_  
Nadie pudo descubrir _

_  
Lo que yo realmente soy _

_  
Nadie más que tú _

Ha sembrado paz en mi interior

_  
Hizo renacer mi fe _

_  
Para ver mas allá del sol  
_  
  
** notas???:** bueno este fue el final de mi fic espero que les haya gustado, solo me queda agradecerle a todos ustedes que me apoyaron con mi fic, y darles un consejito...hagan clic en mi pen name y lean las demás historias...nn

la canción utilizada en este ultimo capitulo se llama "Nadie mas que tu" de Ricky Martín...  
  
Notifico y acepto que los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad del grupo artístico clamp, menos algunos extras y las canciones utilizadas en este fic:  
"Volveré junto a ti"/Laura Pausini  
"Imposible"/Cristina Aguilera y Alicia Keys   
"Ya no es igual"/Frankie J  
"Nadie mas que tu /Ricky Martin,


End file.
